Falling In Love and Heartache
by GreyAddict4489
Summary: The way I think Season 6 should go. Spoilers for anyone who hasn't seen the season 5 finale. Summaries can't give a good enough description. Please R
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Set after Season 5 finale. Meredith realized John Doe was George, who is currently in surgery and flat lining. Bailey has decided to stay with general surgery and leave her husband. Izzie has died in Alex's arms; the Chief overturned her DNR and are trying to revive her. The very last scene we see is Izzie in her prom dress standing in the elevator looking at George in his military uniform.

So who will die? George or Izzie? Will Bailey be okay with her choice to stay in general surgery? Will Meredith and Derek get married beyond the post it? Will Cristina and Owen be able to make it work? How about Callie and Arizona? Will Mark and Lexie work things out and stay together? This is my version of how season six should go. Enjoy  and please R&R.


	2. Flat lines

"_Alex, you can't," Cristina said. Looking at the Chief, "She signed a DNR. Alex, she signed a DNR because knew something like this could happen."_

"…_screw the DNR," the Chief said._

"Clear!" the chief said, shocking Izzie once more.

"Finally!" Alex said as her heart beat registered on the monitor.

"You're going to have to take the blame for this if she's angry," Bailey said.

"I can do that. She finally remembered. Her memory wasn't crap anymore. I yelled at her. I can take her being angry for keeping her alive," Alex said.

"Her vitals aren't very strong, Alex," Cristina said, charting them.

"They'll get stronger. She just had surgery on her freaking brain, Yang. They'll get stronger."

"We can leave you two alone," the Chief said, hinting to Cristina to leave the room.

After they had left the room, Alex sat in the chair and just watched her. "You have to be okay," he said to her, grabbing her hand. "I can't do this without you. I can't be the doctor I want to be without you by my side. I can't live without you by my side. Please, be okay."

"Alex," Izzie said, slowly opening her eyes.

"Iz," Alex said. "Please don't be mad, but-"

"You went against my DNR," Izzie said, closing her eyes again.

"Yeah. Your memory came back. You were okay."

"If I was okay, I wouldn't have died."

"I don't want you to be mad, but I understand if you are, and I can deal with it," Alex said.

"I'm not mad. But I'll be by your side no matter what."

"What?"

"You said you can't do this without me by your side. Whether I'm alive or not, I'll always be with you. I love you. It's like how Denny's always with me. Before the tumor, I mean. I'm talking about when I felt him near, not when I actually saw him, you know?"

"Shut up and save your strength," Alex said, smiling.

"Okay," Izzie said, fading out as her monitor flat lined.

"YANG!" Alex yelled, starting compressions.

"_It's George!" Meredith said, running down the hall towards the group of doctors. "John Doe is George!"_

"_You're not going anywhere, O'Malley, you hear me?" Derek said._

"Clear!" Derek yelled, shocking George, causing the heartbeat to come back.

"We can't lose him," Callie said, as everyone did their job to try and save him.

"Someone called for me?" Sloane asked, walking into the OR.

"I need your help to remove a part of the skull bone to relieve pressure on the brain, so I can have better access to the clot that is forming," Derek said.

"Okay," Mark said. "John Doe couldn't be in better hands."

"It's George," Callie said.

"What?"

"It's George. Not John Doe, he's George."

"Oh dear Lord," Mark said, working as fast as he could.

"I got a page about John Doe?" the Chief said as he walked in, holding a mask over his face with Bailey on his heel.

"We wanted to inform you that this man is not John Doe anymore," Own said, working to keep the bleeding under control near the pelvis where Callie was working.

"You paged us here for that?" the Chief said, slightly irritated. "Stevens flat lined and you paged us to inform of us of John Doe?"

"Izzie flat lined? Is she okay?" Meredith asked, looking up for only a split second before returning to his task at hand in the abdomen.

"Yeah, we revived her," Bailey said.

"Didn't she sign a DNR?" Derek asked, not bothering to look up.

"Yeah…so what's so important about this man on the table?" Bailey said, switching the topic.

"It's O'Malley," Owen said.

"George?" Bailey said, looking at the Chief in shock.

"Yes, he pushed the woman out from under the bus. He's a hero," Meredith said.

"Well, what's going on? How's he doing? What are you doing?" the Chief asked, stepping closer to take a peak.

"I'm working on correcting the pelvis to that it won't cause anymore problems and give Owen better access to the bleeders around the pelvis. Shepherd is working on the clot in the brain, while Mark is working to relieve the pressure on the brain. Meredith is working on the damage to the abdomen," Callie said.

Suddenly, the Chief and Bailey's pagers when off.

"Chief? It's Yang. Izzie's flat lining again," Bailey said.

"You guys good here?" the Chief asked.

"Yeah, we got it," Owen said as they were half way out the door. "Save her."

"He's flat lining!" Meredith said as the monitor made a continuous beeping noise.

***********************************************************************************

I hope you enjoyed it. More to come I promise. Please R&R.


	3. Someone's Not Gonna Make It

"You are not dying on me, O'Malley," Callie said as Owen shocked him.

"Again!" Meredith said as there was no change.

"Clear!" Owen said.

"No change," Mark said, looking at the monitor.

"Again!" Meredith said.

"Charge to 300," Owen said, shocking him again.

"Nothing," Mark said.

"Again!"

"Charge to 350! Clear!"

"Meredith, we're not getting anything," Derek said, starting to give up.

"NO! We are not giving up yet! We are not! Cristina didn't give up on me, and I'm not giving up on George. He's George. How can you just give up? He's done something for every one of us. It's time for us to repay the favor and save him. So shock him AGAIN!" Meredith yelled.

"Come on, Iz," Alex said, giving her CPR.

"Alex, what happened?" Cristina asked, taking over compressions.

"She was talking and just faded out."

"What happened?" the Chief asked, pulling in the crash cart.

"She just faded out," Cristina said.

"Charge to 300 and push an epi," Bailey said. "Clear!"

"No change," the Chief said.

"Charge to 350. Clear!"

"Nothing," Cristina said.

"Come on Izzie," Alex said, standing back in a corner, tears falling down his face.

"Chief, she's not coming back," Cristina said.

"Come on Iz! Come on!" Alex said, sobbing.

"Chief?" Bailey asked, looking at him.

"I don't know what else we can do," the Chief said.

"Please! You can't give up. Please!"

Cristina walked into the conference room and sat down next to Meredith. She looked at everyone in the room. Callie and Arizona were sitting at one end, Derek was sitting next to Mark on the other side of Meredith with Lexie on his other side. Owen came and sat next to her, putting a hand on her leg for comfort. Alex stood in the corner, not talking to anyone. Bailey and the Chief walked into the room and everyone became silent.

"I just wanted to get everyone in the room to say this before the rumors start. John Doe has a name. The name is George O'Malley," the chief said.

"What?!" Lexie said, looking at Mark with her eyes big.

"It looks like he's going to make it, but he's still in critical condition. We are going to keep him monitored and give him the best care possible."

"Yeah, the best care possible. Work hard to have his life and neglect all of the other patients you have. Let your other patients die," Alex said.

"Alex," Cristina said.

"Shut up, Yang. Izzie was Shepherd's patient. He was on her case before John Doe's. He was paged to her room but because it was George, he couldn't be bothered."

"We had the Chief and Bailey to help work on Izzie. There was nothing more to be done. Everything that could be done was done," Cristina said. "Derek would have been there to simply call time of death because there was nothing anyone could do. We all knew the surgery was risky when she did it. It's no one's fault Izzie died."

"Oh God," Meredith said, looking at the table. Derek grabbed her hand under the table.

"Yeah, sucks doesn't it? Izzie's dead but O'Malley's alive so it's all good, right?" Alex said.

"Karev, there was nothing I could do," Derek said.

"Yeah, whatever."

"No, there was nothing I could do. She signed a DNR. By law I couldn't do anything. What the chief and Bailey did was against the law. I can not be held responsible for her death because she wasn't supposed to be revived to begin with."

"You can say whatever you need to in order to help yourself sleep at night, but I'm not buying it," Alex said.

"He's right," the Chief said.

"We shouldn't have revived her the first time," Bailey said. "We did it for selfish reasons. We did break the law. "

"Well that's convenient for you, huh? Well that's just great. Suck it," Alex said, getting up and walking towards the door.

"Alex," Meredith said.

"No, I'm done. I can't be here with the people who let Izzie die."


	4. The Aftermath

"He'll come around," the Chief said to the room of people.

"Yeah," Bailey said, a little less unsure.

"Are we free to go?" Lexie asked, her hands shaking.

"Yes, you're all free to go. If you need some time to grasp everything, let me know. I can make arrangements for you," the Chief said as Lexie got up and walked right out of the room. Without thinking twice, Mark stood up and followed her.

"Lexie!" Mark said, running down the hall after her.

"Mark, I just want to be alone," Lexie said, not turning towards him.

"No you don't."

"How would you know?" Lexie said, turning towards him with tears in her eyes. "You don't do this thing, remember? And need I remind you that you've moved on? The houses? Remember?"

"Lexie-"

"No, I need someone who is going to be here for me, whether I want to move in with them or not. I need someone who won't shy away from tears. I need someone who will understand that when I saw I want to be alone, that I really don't; who knows that what I need is to just be held. You don't do this. You've reminded me of that more than once in our weird relationship."

"Have I shied away yet?" Mark asked.

"What?"

"You said 'I need someone who won't shy away from tears.' I don't think I have shied away. I also ran after you. I also know you don't mean that you want to be alone. I have done everything you're looking for. And I'm trying to comfort you, but you're building a wall I will break down or climb over if I need to. I also know how irrational you get when you're upset. I can only imagine how hard this must be for you-to have someone who was so close to you come so close to dying. I'm trying."

"I know we fought over the whole house situation, but can we just forget that whole thing for right now and hold me?" Lexie said, tears running down her face.

"Of course," Mark said, pulling Lexie towards him, her face burrowing in his chest, his hand running through her hair.

"Cristina," Meredith said, turning towards her. "What caused her to, you know."

"I'm not sure. I'm thinking it was probably the stress from the surgery and the treatment before it that her body just couldn't recover fast enough."

"Her heart was probably weakened from the chemo and the drugs. I can't believe she's gone," Meredith said.

"Yeah, her whole, perky about everything attitude was kind of annoying, but I'm gonna miss it," Cristina said.

"Yeah, she was a good friend. A good doctor. A good person. How could this happen? We're doctors," Meredith said. "We're supposed to be able to keep people alive."

"You guys saved George. We tried, and we broke the law to do it, but we just couldn't. We couldn't keep her alive."

"It's not your fault. Her body just couldn't handle it," Meredith said. "I don't know how to keep it together at the funeral. This is going to be hard."

"Yeah, well don't worry. You don't have to come," Alex said.

"What?"

"You heard me. You were so preoccupied by Bambi to even give Izzie a thought. You couldn't care less about her."

"That's not true. Yes, I was working on George, but Izzie wasn't my case. And I helped talk her into the surgery like you asked me to. We had you and her get married instead of Derek and I because we wanted her to be happy. I loved Izzie. So don't tell me I didn't care about Izzie. You can blame me if that makes you feel better, but you can not say I didn't care about her!"

"It's true," Cristina said. "Alex, she fought hard for Izzie. She convinced her to do the surgery. She went through a bunch of hideous wedding dresses to please her. She let her plan a ridiculously large wedding even though she didn't want one. Just because Izzie wanted to do it. She even originally told Izzie to not do the surgery because she was scared for her. Don't start telling us we didn't care about her!"

"You're right. I'm sorry. I just don't know what to do. I feel like I need to blame someone. I don't know what I'm going to do without her. This is too hard," Alex said as Meredith pulled him into a hug.

"You'll get through this. We all will."

Owen walked into the darkened on-call room. "Cristina? Are you in here?"

"Yeah."

"How are you doing?"

"I don't know. I'm not sure what to think or feel or what to do."

"I'm really sorry about Stevens," Owen said, walking towards her.

"I took my bed fan down," Cristina said.

"What?"

"I took the fan above my bed down. You said it was a trigger of a chopper. I took it down."

"Okay? I'm not sure what this has to do with anything," Owen said, slightly confused.

"I love you. And I know how hard things are for you. I don't want to be scared anymore. I want to be able to have to come home with me and hold me in my bed. I want to fall asleep in your arms without having to worry about something happening. I just want to have you hold me," Cristina said, falling into his arms and crying.

"Shh," Owen said. "It's okay. I'm here for you. I promise I won't hurt you. I love you."

"You okay Meredith?" Derek asked.

"I save one of my best friends while another friend died. I don't know what to feel. I'm happy that George is doing better, but I'm upset about Izzie. It's hard to be happy and sad at the same time. But I feel like life is too short. I think we should get married. I think we should get married today."

"Mer," Derek said. "I don't think this is a good idea."

"You don't want to marry me?"

"Not like this. I don't want you to marry on the day you find out one of your best friends died and one nearly did. I want it to be a happy day, not something happy to cover up sadness. You'll resent it later. I don't want it to happen this way."

"You don't want to marry me anymore," Meredith said, turning away.

"Meredith-"

"No, just, no," Meredith said, side stepping his attempt to reach out for her. "Just, don't."

**********************************************************************************

Hope you like it so far. I have more ideas in mind. Please R&R. the more reviews I get the more motivation I have to post something sooner : )


End file.
